1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a solar cell module including an output lead configured to draw electric power from the solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell is expected as a new energy source because the solar cell directly converts clean and inexhaustibly supplied sunlight into electricity. Generally, in order to increase the weather resistance of the solar cell, the solar cell is sealed with a sealing member between a light-receiving-surface-side protection member and a rear-surface-side protection member.
Electric power generated by the solar cell is drawn to the outside of the solar cell module by an output lead connected to the solar cell. Specifically, the output lead is drawn out to the outside of the solar cell module through a linear slit formed in the rear-surface-side protection member (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-82820).
As the rear-surface-side protection member, there is widely used a laminated film which is formed in a sheet shape by sandwiching a metal layer such as aluminum layer between resin layers (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-82820). The moisture resistance and gas barrier property of the solar cell module can be improved by using such rear-surface-side protection member.
When the above-mentioned laminated film is used as the rear-surface-side protection member, a metal layer is exposed to the inner side of the slit in the rear-surface-side protection member. Thus, in order to provide electrical insulation between the output lead and the metal layer, the output lead is generally covered with an insulating film.
However, since the insulating film and the metal layer are in direct contact with each other, the electrical insulation between the output lead and the metal layer may not be secured if the solar cell module has a high output.
The invention is made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances, and it is an object of the invention to provide a manufacturing method of a solar cell module capable of securing electrical insulation between a metal layer of a rear-surface-side protection member and an output lead.